Truth or Dare: Secrets don't equal survivors
by GabriellaBelikova
Summary: The Vampire Academy gang plays truth or dare. Will Rose and Dimitri's secret be exposed? What will be the aftermath of the epic battle that is truth or dare? The only way to find out is to play the game, or read this story. :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Academy, the wonderful Richelle Mead does. I did think of the plot.**

**The gang meets up after hours to play some games. Secrets are revealed, relationships are tested. **

**Chapter one**

Lissa and I were walking through the halls on the way to her room to have a movie night when we bumped in to Christian and Eddie. They were laughing about something and they were obviously not going to share.

"What's so funny?" I asked them with a serious look on their face so they knew they had to answer or I would beat it out of them. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Eddie caught his breath and told me.

"We were walking out of the cafeteria and we saw someone's underwear on the flagpole. We looked closer and it had a sign saying "Property of Jesse Zeklo's return to my mother if lost." I guess someone was playing truth or dare and Jesse got a pretty bad one." He finished still chuckling. Really, that was not a bad dare. Compared to what I did in junior high that was harmless. I guess it was time to show them how much "fun" truth or dare with Rose Hathaway is. Lissa saw the look in my eyes and knew what I was going to do. "Rose, don't do it." She said through the bond.

"You guys think that was harsh? You guys should get the gang and meet in Lissa's room in half an hour." I looked at Lissa and smiled. "Screw movie night, I'm going to show you what "Rose, the Truth or Dare master" can do" Christian looked at me and smiled thinking he can handle this.

"Bring it on" he said looking confident. Lissa rolled her eyes, remembering what I could do.

"You guys have no idea how stupid you are, you will regret when you agreed to this." Lissa said taking a deep breath.

"We'll see about that. See you in half an hour." Eddie said. He and Christian went off to find the rest of our friends. Lissa and I walked to her room to get ready to have an interesting night.

A half an hour later the whole gang was in Lissa's room. Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, and of course Lissa and I were sitting across the room waiting for someone to start talking

"Okay guys, let's get this party started." I said with a grin. I think they were nervous to play this game with me. And they should. "So, who wants to go first? Anyone, anyone?" I was about to choose my first "victim" when someone said something.

"I'll go first." Lissa said. I looked at her with an annoyed look on my face. "Really" I mouthed to her. "I should get them comfortable first who knows what hell you'll bring." She said through the bond. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, Lissa who do you chose." I knew she would pick Christian.

"Christian." How did I know she would choose him? "Truth or dare?" He pondered the thought for a few seconds.

"Truth." He said with a smile.

"Pussy!" I yelled. Only cowards picked truth in my game.

"Okay," Lissa thought for a second, I heard her choice in her head, I nodded at her. "Who have you dated in the past and what did you do with them?" His face palled.

"Oh, I want to hear this." I smirked at him.

"Fine, Um, well since the whole "my parents turned strigoi" thing, girls tend to stay away from me. So ya just Lissa and if you want to know what we've done, we've don—"Lissa interrupted probably not wanting everyone to know this.

"Okay never mind that's good. Hey I have an idea; I know how much rose hates truths. So how about we ask everyone one truth and then it's all dares." She finished. I shrugged agreeing.

"Okay, so it's Christian turn to ask someone's truth." Lissa said. We went through everyone until I was the only one left. Mia was asking me my truth. This should be good.

"So Rose, I bet everyone's wanted to know this but is too scared to ask. But since this is a truth and you have to answer, I'll ask." Crap this was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Truth or Dare: Secrets don't equal survivors_

_"So Rose, I bet everyone's wanted to know this but is too scared to ask. But since this is a truth and you have to answer, I'll ask." Crap this really was not going to end well._

Knowing how cruel Mia could be I was expecting the worse. I waved my hand telling her to go on.

"How many guys have you slept with and how long ago did you lose your virginity." Everyone gasped but leaned in to hear. I rolled my eyes about how interested they were. I guess this news was going to shock them and I was pretty shocked that she had the guts to ask.

"I love how you guys think I'm such a slut." I said exasperated. It kind of hurt that they thought that low of me. They were still looking at me waiting for an answer.

"But if you must know. I have slept with all of one person. Who I lost my virginity to about three weeks ago." I looked at every one. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. They looked from me to Adrian. Really, they thought it was him! I had some standards! "And no, it was not that man-whore, if i had slept with him, he would have already told you and I'd be on my death-bed with the various diseases i would have contracted." He put his hand on his chest and staggered back in mock pain. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're kidding right." Christian said with disbelieving eyes.

"No, it really wasn't Adrian." I said. He shook his head.

"No Rose, I mean that you were pure until a few weeks ago." I slapped him after that comment.

"I telling you nothing but the truth, I'm really not the slut everyone thinks I am." I looked around. Everyone had a sympathetic look in their eyes. I felt Lissa's sadness through her bond; she was upset that I didn't tell her after it happened.

"Who was it?" Lissa asked curiously. I wish I could tell her, but most likely it wouldn't end well.

"That is something that I am not disclosing." I said. Adrian looked at me with a knowing look. He had already guessed that I had been with Dimitri. He never knew to what extent, but now he did.

"Okay everyone if we could stop talking about my sex life and get back to the game. We can let the real fun begin." It looked like everyone wanted to know more but I gave them one of my looks and they let it go. "Okay so now it's only dare's and its my turn to choose the first unfortunate soul." I said giving them an evil smile. "Adrian Truth or- wait it has to be a dare - sorry." I smirked at him. He straightened up looking ready for a challenge. "I dare you to run to Kivora's office, distressed and announce that you think the condoms the nurse is giving out have expired because you impregnated three students!"

"Okay, that soun-"but I wasn't finished. "Half-Naked." He palled a little, but stood tall " Also you have to offer to test out the condoms with her and see if they are broken." Everyone laughed at that.

"You can be one of my Baby Mama's." He said winking at me.

"Oh hell no, but I will record it and put it on you-tube." I said with a big smile. Everyone burst out laughing and Adrian looked embarrassed.

In an hour, Adrian's dare was streaming on the internet, we had gotten pictures of Christian in Lissa's lingerie, and Eddie had sung "Party in the USA" in the guardian lounge, only in his underwear. Surprisingly the girls got off pretty well. Nothing that was too embarrassing. We were all in Lissa's room laughing about the last dare when a knock came on the door. We all shut up and I went to answer it. It was probably Alberta here to bust our asses.

I opened the door and saw Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade, you here to bust us." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"No Alberta told me to supervise to make sure you guys don't do something too stupid." He said with a half-smile.

"Yay! Come in! Hey guys, Dimitri is going to play the next round with us!" I said giddy. Dimitri groaned but knew better than to argue with me. Adrian gave me a wicked grin. Crap, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Actually, I knew this was a bad idea, I probably just signed my death wish. Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Truth or Dare: Secrets don't equal survivors._

_I opened the door and saw Dimitri._

_"Hey Comrade, you here to bust us." I said with puppy dog eyes._

_"No Alberta told me to supervise to make sure you guys don't do something too stupid." He said with a half-smile._

_"Yay! Come in! Hey guys, Dimitri is going to play the next round with us!" I said giddy. Dimitri groaned but knew better than to argue with me. Adrian gave me a wicked grin. Crap, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Actually, I knew this was a bad idea, I probably just signed my death wish. Crap._

I really hoped that this didn't turn , Who am I kidding? Its Adrian, of course it's going to turn bad.

"Since Belikov wasn't here for the truth part of truth or dare we are going to play one more round , but Belikov has to pick truth." Said none other than Adrian. I looked over at Dimitri and mentally begged him to decline. But, of course, he nodded. Did he want to get castrated? Adrian was about to talk but I interrupted him.

"Lissa can start again." She looked taken back but complied with what I asked.

"Okay," she started hesitantly, "Dimitri" But Adrian interrupted him.

"No, I got dibs on Belikov." She nodded but looked confused.

"Okay then, Eddie, Truth or Dare?" She asked. He chose truth.

"Okay, do you have a crush on Mia?" His cheeks reddened with embarrassment but he nodded. Mia shrieked happily and came to sit next to him. We went around the room again until it was Adrian's turn. I was freaking out with what he was going to ask.

"So, Guardian Belikov, you must be popular with the lady's being so handsome and all,"

"Are you jealous Ivashkov?" Christian said. I laughed, he kind of set himself up for that.

"Haha," he said dryly. "I was actually going to say it must be hard for him because there aren't many women around him to be with."

"Get on with it!" I nearly screamed.

"Ok so here is the truth. When is the last time you had sex with someone?" I sucked in my breath and Dimitri narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but a few weeks ago." Adrian smirked, He must have more planned than that.

"Well were done with truth or dare. So how about we play "Never have I ever." Adrian said holding up a bottle of vodka.

"We can play" Dimitri said. "But not with alcohol. There are minors here." He gave Adrian a stern look.

"I wasn't offering this up. We can play with M&M's." I rolled my eyes as Adrian counted out 25 pieces for each of us. "Okay, so we all know how to play?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll go first. I've never seen a family member naked." I rolled my eyes. Dimitri ate one. I raised my eyebrows for an explanation. "I grew up with a house full of women. I've walked in on some pretty scary stuff." I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I shrugged. "Okay Dimitri, it's your turn."

"I've never drank a whole bottle of liquor without getting sick." Weak, I thought as Adrian, Lissa, and I took one.

"Real men can hold their alcohol." Adrian said puffing his chest out and looking at Dimitri. I gave him the stink eye and he shut up.

We went on for a few more minutes and the score was, Eddie 16, Lissa 19, Mia 13, Adrian 9, Dimitri 14 and me 12. Then it started to get personal with Adrian's next one.

"Never have I ever had inappropriate thoughts about a teacher or student." He said looking directly at Dimitri and I as we both took one. Lissa, Mia and Eddie took one too.

"Never have I not gotten a hint that a girl doesn't like me." Dimitri said to Adrian. Damn this was not good. Adrian didn't wait for anyone to answer him.

"I've never slept with a student." Shit.

"I've never been an ass." Wow, that was a good one Dimitri. Not. I had to stop this. Everyone was looking back and forth as the argument got more intense. I had never seen Dimitri lose control like this.

"Guys Stop!' I said pulling them from each other. "Calm down." They backed down from each other and sat as far away from each other as they could.

"What the hell was that about?" Christian and Eddie both said. At the same time Mia said to Dimitri, "You slept with a student?" Shit, I thought as I ran my hands through my hair, thinking of what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on Truth or Dare: Secrets don't equal survivors_

_"What the hell was that about?" Christian and Eddie both said. At the same time Mia said to Dimitri, "You slept with a student?" Crap, I thought as I ran my hands through my hair._

My heart was beating frantically. I was freaked out. But I knew there was no putting this of any more. They were going to find out one way or another.

"You want to explain it to them or shall I." Adrian sneered at Dimitri. I hoped they could keep a secret.

"I'll explain everything in s minute if you all will just SHUT UP!"

They all looked at me probably wondering how I would know anything.

"You have to promise that none of this will leave this room, ok?" everyone nodded their head in agreement. Except for Adrian. This didn't surprise me.

"Ok so think about everything you've heard about me today and try to put two and two together." I waited for some realization to go throughout the room. But that didn't happened. Damn, my friends are morons.

"Rose, just tell them!" Adrian said. "Dimitri and Rose are together!" Everyone gasped. I felt realization through the bond.

"Wait, he's the one-?" She finished in her head "That you lost your virginity to?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes everyone. Dimitri and I are together. Get over it." I looked at everyone they were shocked. Mia looked like she didn't believe it.

"Prove it." Mia said. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Really? You want me to prove it?" They all nodded. "Well, you asked for it." I looked over to Dimitri and he shrugged not knowing how to prove it. I had an idea. I jumped on Dimitri and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled me close and gave me a passionate kiss. It lasted just over a minute before I had to stop myself before I had the urge to take him back to my room. I think we proved it and I pulled back from the kiss and looked at them my legs still wrapped around him.

"Was that proof enough." I asked. They nodded at me wide-eyed.

"Good." I gave Dimitri one last kiss and told him I loved him before jumping of him. "Now remember, no one can know." I looked around and gave everyone one of my "Tell anyone and you won't have a head" looks.

"We won't tell." Lissa said. I rolled my eyes, I knew she wouldn't, it was everyone else I was worried about.

"You guys won't tell anyone will you?" everyone shook their head agreeing to secrecy. Then I looked at Adrian. He gave me a knowing smile. "I swear to god Adrian, if you tell anyone I'll give Tatiana the video of you and Kivora." That smacked Adrian's smile right off. He thought since his great aunt, who was the queen, didn't go on the internet much his dare video would be safe from her eyes. He knew what she would do.

"I won't tell, I swear." He said wide eyed.

"Good. Now, this game kind of lost its sparkle. Anyone else have any brilliant ideas?" I looked around. Then Adrian had a smirk on his face. Here we go again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Previously on Truth or Dare: Secrets don't equal survivors._

_"Good. Now, this game kind of lost its sparkle. Anyone else have any brilliant ideas?" I looked around. Then Adrian had a smirk on his face. Here we go again._

"So Adrian, Whats your oh so brilliant idea." I said dryly.

"Strip poker!" I rolled my eyes, of course Adrian would think of that. It would be his only opportunity to see me naked without Dimitri killing him. But he shouldn't hold his breath, he probably could make it happen with all of his "Guardian secrets."

"How do you play that?" Lissa asked innocently. Apparently she forgot the time in sophomore year when she got down to her bra with a bunch of seniors. I smirked at her.

"Really Liss, must I remind you of sophomore year?" I said with a wicked smile. She paled and told me to shut it through the bond.

"Ok so it's just regular poker but the player with the best cards picks someone to lose a clothing item." Dimitri got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"I don't think this would be approp-" Adrian interrupted him.

"You passed inappropriate when you slept with her. So you can play this with us." Dimitri sighed but sat back down. Adrian got the cards and started passing out the first hand. Eddie won with two pairs. He chose Mia, she took off a shoe. I rolled my eyes. A shoe, really? The next winner was me, I looked at Dimitri and he took off his duster. Why was he wearing this inside, I didn't know. Half an hour later, Eddie was down to his pants, Mia had her shirt off, Lissa was in her shorts and bra, Christian was shirtless, Adrian had taken everything off (with nobody asking him to do so) Dimitri was still covered (damn his layers) and I was one loss away for everyone seeing me shirtless.

"I swear to god Dimitri if you take that shirt off and there's another tank top, you won't be getting anything for a while." I told him as I won another hand. "TMI" Lissa said through the bond. Dimitri took his shirt off and I finally saw his tan sculpted muscles. I could see all the girls drooling. I cleared my throat and they looked away. Adrian won the next two hands and I was just about to be shirtless when Dimitri threw me his duster.

"Ok game over, everyone back to your room." He said. Everyone pouted, disappointed, but did what he asked. I said good-bye to everyone and Adrian slapped my ass on my way out. Dimitri glared at him.

"Do you like your arm?" he asked Adrian. He gulped then nodded. "Do that again you'll be missing it along with a few choice limbs." Adrian shuddered and quickly walked away. I rolled my eyes and went to my room to shower. While I was in the shower I thought that I was a little grateful that my friends knew about Dimitri and I. It meant we could hide less. i got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I went into my room and changed into my Pj's when saw a note that had been pushed under my door. _Meet me in my room, need you. Xoxo –D. _I smiled to myself. I guess that the games weren't over for Dimitri and I.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Previously on Truth or Dare: Secrets don't equal survivors._

_ I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. I went into my room and changed into my Pj's when saw a note that had been pushed under my door. Meet me in my room, need you. XOXO - D_

I quickly put on flip-flops and a jacket and used my badass ninja skills to sneak into the guardian housing. I quietly went to his door a knocked softly. He opened the door and quickly pulled me in. He picked me up and gave me a hungry kiss.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to do that tonight. That and punch Ivashkov in the face every time he opened his mouth."

"I wouldn't have minded either." I said as I pushed him onto the bed and ripped of his shirt.

"Now you're not wearing any layers." I murmured as he kissed my neck. He slid my shirt over my head and un-hooked my bra. He kissed my neck. We messed around for a while. This was the first time we were having sex since I lost my virginity at the cabin. He brushed the hair out of my face and looked into my eyes.

"I love you so much Roza. I will never love someone as much as I love you and I'd never want to. If I asked you to marry me right now what would you say?" I was a little stunned by this question, more like shell-shocked but as I thought about it I could never be with anyone else.

"I would say I feel the same way and yes." his eyes widened like he was a little shocked.

"Really?" he looked at me

"Absolutely." I answered.

"Then I'm asking for real now-" I interrupted .

"I would love for you to ask and I would love to say yes. This is romantic an all but when my friends ask " how did he propose, I don't want to have to say "well we were in the middle of having sex just about to orgasm when he stopped and asked me and I said yes and that was that ." I mean think about how our mother's would react." I looked at him. He chuckled.

"You have a point. I'll have to surprise you another way." I giggled and gave him a kiss before getting up.

"Let's get cleaned up so you can go to your room. We wouldn't want Alberta to find out this way. And clear any plans you made for Saturday night, I'm going to take you out for our official first date." I smiled. "Can't wait, what should I wear?"

"Wear that black dress you wore for our first kiss. For old times' sake." I raised my eyebrows (Both of them, I can't do the whole one eyebrow thing like Dimitri.) The dress of the night of the lust charm.

"Old time's sake? That was like three months ago. "He shrugged.

"One of the best nights of my life." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then." I gave him one more kiss before walking to my room. Wow this night has taken an interesting turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE AND SPECIAL THANKS**

Hey guys! I know, I know I haven't updated in a while. I have to thank **Tatiana Belikova** for getting me off my lazy butt and get writing again. This is kind of a record for me. I sat down and wrote this in under 30 minutes. Yay! But this is just a filler chapter, there is more to come so hang on tight for the ride!(Don't worry, I don't plan on Rose getting pregnant, I have another story with that already. But I make no promises for making another character pregnant. But don't hold me to it!) I hope you enjoy this and keep on reviewing! its better than Halloween candy!

P.S. I'm going to hopefully be posting a halloween one-shot tommorow if I have the time!

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up the next morning, I had to pinch myself a few times to make sure last night wasn't a dream. My friends knew about my scandalous relationship and Dimitri had pretty much proposed to me. Holy shit. This could not be real. But it was. I guess my life was going to be easier because I didn't have to hide my relationship, with my friends at least. I lay in bed soaking it in for a few more minutes before getting up to get ready to go to breakfast. Dimitri had canceled our trainings until Saturday (something about not seeing each other until our date. He is so weird. I thought that was for weddings?) so I was able to have breakfast with my friends. I put on some white skinny jeans and a red lace top and slipped on my combat boots before fixing my bed-head and applying some mascara.

I walked down the hall to the dining room in a great mood. I was even humming. As I passed people they were looking at me with a WTF expression and I couldn't blame them Rose Hathaway didn't hum. Until now I guess.I walked to the table where my friends were sitting and they looked confused that I was at breakfast and not training. Eddie was the first to say something as I sat down.

"Hey Rose, Why aren't you at training?" he asked. I stole some bacon off of Christian's plate and he glared at me but didn't say anything

"Oh, Dimitri cancelled practice for the rest of the week." I replied nonchalantly. Adrian looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Did he get tired of you now that you 'secret' relationship isn't so 'secret'?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, were going on a date on Saturday and he thought it would be romantic not to see each other until then. But I think it's a waste of precious time, if you know what I mean." I said waggling my eyebrows at him. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. Score.

"Have you slept with him yet?" I heard Mia ask. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Really Mia, were you there last night? Dimitri and I have been together for longer than three weeks and I did not cheat on him. Last night was pretty good too." I said the last part under my breath but I knew they still heard but chose to ignore it.

"So Rosie, how long has this scandalous relationship been going on and when did it start?" Christain said.

"First off, call me Rosie one more time, Lissa will have to find a sperm donor and as for your question, well, it's a long story." I shrugged.

"We have time." Lissa said eagerly. I felt Lissa hope that I had started recently so she wouldn't feel too bad about not noticing. I smiled sadly at her answering her question.

"Well, I started to develop a crush on him after our first practice after accidently calling him a god." Eddie burst out laughing.

"I heard Mason tell you that. I can't believe you said it to Belikov though." I shot him a look and he shut up.

" And I guess it escalated after he caught me making out with Jesse half naked in the storage room. Then there was many other stolen moments, but it really changed after the lust charm." I said.

"Lust charm?" my friends asked.

"Oh ya, I forgot you didn't know about this. Well the night Lissa was attacked by Victor, we told the gurdians that the reason Dimitri and I were 'delayed' was because Victor put an 'attacking' charm on my necklace. He did put a charm on it, but oh boy was it not an just an attacking charm. I did attack his body though. And when we touched, sparks went off and well let's just say it was a very powerful lust charm." Mia inturrpted before I could continue.

"So you slept with him!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. I bet she is totally failing math right now.

"No Mia, I did not. Anyways, he tried to deny his feelings for me but things happened and that did not work. The night that the darkness overtook me and I tried to kill Jesse, Dimitri calmed me down and the rest is, well, history." I looked at them and Lissa started squealing about how romantic it was. They started to talk about other things and I got lost in thought about my upcoming date with Dimitri.


End file.
